Dio Brando vs Yuuki Terumi
Dio Brando vs Yuki Terumi.png Yuuki_terumi_by_noremacou0-d77idso.png|ArgentenianDeadpool Dio vs Terumi.png|Gold Borderline Psychopaths.PNG|AtomByAdam Description This What If Death Battle will feature Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Yuuki Terumi from Blazblue. Sadism comes in all sorts of different flavors, but these infamous yellow clad villains take it to a whole new level. An extremely loud level to be precise. Dio Brando Wiz: The Stone Masks. Ancient artifacts from the Aztec Empire. Legends say 12th and 16th century, an ancient Aztec ritual took place in Mexico, where a man wearing a Stone Mask sacrificed a young woman. The man's tribe tried to conquer the world with the help of the Stone Mask and its powers, before suddenly disappearing from history. '' '''Boomstick: Firstly why is there the need to sacrifice a possibly hot chick? Secondly how does a mask disapear?' Wiz: Well a peculiar mask fell in the hands of an aristocrat,Mary Joestar. Boomstick: Joestar, you mean the long bloodline family with all the supernatural spirits called Stands? Wiz: Yes, that Joestar. But it was passed down to her husband, George Joestar the 1st, But soon fell into a hands of a man who would soon be the bane of the Joestar name, Dio Brando. '''Boomstick: Dio was born as the son of Dario Brando,a man who could not only give me a run for my money on binge drinking alcohol, but also my dad for being a bad parent. Wiz: Dario would drunkenly abuse Dio on a daily occasion. As to the point where Dio poisoned him. Boomstick: And if it wasn't obvious enough, Dio ***ing hated him, in part for having caused pain to his mother. Where he was driven to the point that he killed him. *'Pop up- Dio didn't create the poison, the poison he secured from Wang Chan,who became a Zombie* ''Wiz: After killing his father, Dio was adopted into the Joestar family and hoped to take the family's fortune. He somewhat succeeded, at a cost. '''Boomstick: Dio found the Stone which he discovered, could turn people into a Vampire *Pop up- Dio experimented two drunkards and not himself to test if the effects of the mask were true. and it turned one of the drunkards into vampires* Wiz: And Dio son took it's power into his own hands, taking over the body of his adoptive brother Jonathan, ''Dio became a vampire. As one he gains super human strength, speed durability, and a healing factor. He is able to detect one's heart rate by simply touching the ground, can walk up walls and defy gravity, Fire compressed water throguh his eyes and. What else is like the Joestars posses a stand named The World. Boomstick: That is the dumbest name I have ever heard. And we already had alot of dumb names. Wiz: Well The World is often considered one of the most powerful stands in his universe. Dio himself gloated that it was much powerful then Jotaro Kujos' Star Platinum. The Stand broke the top of a building off and threw it like a javelin. Of course it was a statement, but The World has bested Star Platinum in hand to hand fights multiple times. In such case its safe to assume. he's even faster. Through scaling of The World to Star Platinum and Silver Chariot, it's possible The World is fast as light. Boomstick: And its not like Dio himself is weak, he's strong enough to lift a 60 ton steamroller and use it as a weapon, survive being ridiculed by bullets,and even defeated some members of the Stardust Crusaders. But there's one trick he has that doesn't go his way. no it ain't his knives, He can stop time. Wiz: By using the power of The World around him, Dio can freeze time around him. This even reaches all the way out to space. Combining that with his super senses, he can take advantage and crush a persons heart' Though it's not unlimited, Dio firstly could do it for a bout 2 seconds, but as time moved forward, Dio was able to go as far as (Before his Death) 11 seconds at most. Boomstick: Which does lead to his downfall. Dio is arrogant to the MAXIMUM. Constantly belittling everyone around him and sees himself as a God. Which he did became oen time but that's not considered cannon. Also if Dio's Stand gets hurt, so does he. natural selection is a real b*** sometimes Wiz: But if he wasn't so arrogant, He may have had the whole planet bowing to his knees. Dio: What a truly magnificent feeling! I feel so good, I could break out into song! One hundred years ago, I obtained immortality. But I didn't feel as absolutely wonderful as I do now! Joestar blood suits me well! This is the greatest high! Terumi = The Battle KO! Results Who would you root for in this battle? Dio Terumi Who's the better villain? Dio Terumi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:BlazBlue vs Jojo's Bizarre Adventure themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:BlazBlue Characters